The present invention relates to a vest for use in a polluted atmosphere.
In many industrial jobs and elsewhere workers are compelled to inhale pollutants of various types. A close study of the changes of indoor temperature for one year shows that it is often difficult to create, with conventional ventilation techniques, a satisfactory climate during the entire year. It is not possible to guarantee an acceptable climate with one system only. A ventilation system based upon the "cold air principle" with laminar air injection must comprise a complementary heating system. This solution is always expensive, and its practical application frequently is difficult. Furthermore, the result deteriorates because persons who are moving about in the ventilated environment themselves interfere with the air currents and create turbulence so that pollutants will enter their breathing zone.
Protective masks of various types are often regarded as uncomfortable and are used only in really oppressive environments.
Today, there is available on the market a visored helmet where air is injected inside the visor via a compressed air hose or by means of a fan mounted on the helmet. The air flowing past the wearer's face may, however, feel unpleasant and may irritate the eyes.